That night
by Evil Targaryen
Summary: [Situado tras el 3x17] Regina y Robin se encuentran una vez más, esta vez en las calles de StoryBrooke, entre sentimientos encontrados y conversaciones pendientes que podrían haber pasado. ¿Tendrá la reina su final feliz? [ONE-SHOT]


**Mi corazón siempre shippeará al SwanQueen (dios, qué cursi ha sonado), pero mi cabeza sabe que eso jamás sucederá en la serie, porque los dos... llamémoslos productores... siempre serán demasiado cobardes como para intentarlo siquiera. Por otro lado, la pareja Robin - Regina no me disgusta, y puesto que ella es mi personaje favorito, aceptaré casi cualquier cosa con tal de que tenga su final feliz. Sé que nada de esto os importa pero quería contarlo xD**

**Es mi primer fic de OUaT, así que sed buenos ;)**

* * *

La noche era cálida y el cielo estaba despejado. No es que eso importara mucho, de hecho era un dato insignificante en comparación con los sucesos de los últimos días, pero Regina agradecía la paz que todavía gobernaba el mundo exterior, ajeno al pequeño pueblo de StoryBrooke.

Tras despedirse de Henry y los demás después de cenar, había decidido dar un paseo hasta su casa, y así disfrutar de un poco de aire fresco entre el agobio que suponía pensar en su reciente hermana, los poderes de Emma, el embarazo de Snow y el tema de su corazón, todo a la vez.

Aunque pareciera una tontería, eran momentos como esos los que le permitían respirar, sentir que de verdad todo saldría bien. Nunca se había parado a pensar en el porqué, pero seguramente la razón radicaba en aquella casa de campo con establos que una vez había considerado su hogar.

Dio la vuelta en una esquina y paró de repente. Allí, en mitad de la calle, estaba tirado un buzón de correos junto a una señal de tráfico medio doblada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es cosa de Zelena? - preguntó una voz ya conocida a sus espaldas.

Regina preparó un dardo verbal como respuesta antes de girarse, pero la mala contestación que pretendía enviar murió en su garganta en cuanto lo vio. Su hijo estaba en sus brazos durmiendo cual angelito, con la cara hundida en el cuello del ladrón. Una sensación de déjà vu la invadió, como casi siempre que se encontraban, pero más fuerte que de costumbre.

Dándose cuenta de que se había quedado callada, le explicó rápidamente lo sucedido.

- No, no, ha sido Henry. El idiota de su abuelo quería hacerse el guay con él y le dejó conducir su camioneta – el insulto le salió solo, pero curiosamente sus palabras no estaban teñidas del veneno habitual. Esos estúpidos le habían pegado sus buenas maneras -. Este es el resultado – señaló el destrozo con la cabeza.

- ¿"Hacerse el guay"? - preguntó él con una risita mal disimulada -. ¿Es ese el vocabulario que utiliza ahora, su Majestad? Por no hablar de las horas que son. No deberías ir sola por la calle.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

- Sé cuidarme sola. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces a estas horas en la calle?

- Llevo a Roland al hostal de la abuelita. Mis hombres y yo nos estamos quedando allí de momento.

- Bueno, en ese caso no te entretengo más.

No había dado ni 10 pasos cuando...

- Regina – la llamó -, aún no me he cobrado esa copa.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? - preguntó la reina inocentemente. Tardó varios segundos en comprender lo que había dicho, o mejor dicho, el doble sentido de lo que había dicho. La insinuación flotó entre ellos como una niebla espesa que los dos intentaban obviar, pero que era demasiado visible como para ser ignorada.

- ¿Porqué no? - rompió él el incómodo silencio -. ¿Tienes algo más importante que hacer?

Regina ladeó la cabeza, escondió una sonrisa y caminó hacia el ladrón, quien curvó sus labios hacia arriba sin ningún reparo y esperó a que se colocara a su lado para dirigirse a Granny's.

-OQ-

_- Tinkerbell._

_El hada pegó un bote sobresaltada, casi cayéndose del taburete donde disfrutaba de su café. Era una bebida extraña y mágica porque, según le habían dicho, no te dejaba dormir por la noche. Se giró despacio encontrándose con la persona que menos esperaba, sobretodo después de la especie de discusión que habían tenido esa mañana en ese mismo sitio que ocupaban ahora._

_- ¿Qué pasa, Regina? - preguntó un tanto molesta._

_- Verás... Zelena intentó arrancarme el corazón – dijo sentándose a su lado._

_- Lo sé, Emma me dijo que lo habías escondido._

_- No lo escondí – replicó la morena. Tink frunció el ceño confundida -. Se lo di a Robin Hood._

_- ¡¿Qué?! - la cafetería entera se giró hacia el grito del hada, pero una mirada de la Reina Malvada bastó para que volvieran a sus cosas -. ¿Cuándo? - susurró luego._

_- Justo antes de la pelea con Zelena. Pero... hace un rato fui a buscarlo y... le dije que me lo guardara más tiempo y... cuando me preguntó porqué él, yo insinué que... Dios, estoy hecha un lío – apoyó los codos en la barra y se llevó las manos a la cabeza en señal de frustración._

_Tink ya no estaba enfadada. Sólo sorprendida. La infame Reina Malvada, protagonista de los cuentos de miedo y de las pesadillas de los más pequeños, estaba delante suya sin saber qué hacer con el hombre que, obviamente, causaba sentimientos muy poderosos en ella, aún sin tener su corazón en el pecho. Definitivamente, son las pequeñas cosas las que muestran cómo son realmente las personas. Esperanzadas, desesperadas, frágiles e inseguras._

_- Ojalá Rumple me hubiera enseñado un hechizo para dejar de sentir estas... cosas – la oyó bufar._

_- El amor no es un interruptor, Regina. No puedes simplemente apagarlo._

_- ¿Y qué hago entonces?_

_- Lo que debiste hacer en el Bosque Encantado hace tantos años. Verás, desde el momento en que nacemos, deseamos sellar una unión con otra persona - susurró Tinkerbell, como si fuera un secreto. No sabía muy bien de donde venían esas palabras, pero sí que eran las correctas. Cosas de hadas, supuso. Regina la miraba con curiosidad -. Sentimos el impulso de conectar, de amar, de pertenecer a otro. En una unión perfecta hallamos las fuerzas que no encontramos en nosotros mismos. Como te dije en su día, son pocas las personas que tienen una segunda oportunidad como esta, y él parece interesado en ti. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa en realidad?_

_- ¿Qué es lo que me preocupa? ¿En serio? ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? - ironizó la reina._

_- Sabes de sobra a lo que me refiero._

_Regina apartó la mirada, molesta. Molesta con Tink por tener las cosas tan claras. Molesta con ella misma por necesitar hablar de sus sentimientos con alguien. Molesta con el mundo por hacer que se encontrara con su supuesta alma gemela en estas horribles circunstancias._

_- Tiene un hijo – confesó al final con voz lastimera -. ¿Y si se repitiera la historia? Mi madre me quitó a Daniel y mi hermana haría cualquier cosa, mataría a quien hiciera falta con tal de herirme. No quiero que les haga daño._

_- No podrás protegerlos si te alejas de ellos – rebatió Tink -. Piensa en ello, Regina, antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

-OQ-

La campanita de la entrada sonó al abrir la puerta, provocando que 20 pares de ojos se volvieran hacia ellos. Los cuchicheos no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia. No todos los días se ve a la ex Reina Malvada en compañía de un tipo que no parece tenerle miedo y que, para más sorpresa, apoya su mano libre en su espalda para que vaya en dirección a las escaleras que dan a la posada.

Regina disimuló un escalofrío ante el leve roce y atravesó el local con porte majestuoso. Ningún pueblerino iba a achantarla con su mirada escrutadora y crítica. Subieron al primer piso y torcieron a la izquierda hasta llegar al fondo del pasillo. La morena soltó el aire que ni sabía que estaba conteniendo.

- ¿Me lo coges un momento?

- ¿Qué? Sí... sí, claro – extendió los brazos y él le pasó a Roland para sacar la llave y abrir la puerta. Flashes de la más temprana infancia de Henry acudieron a su mente como relámpagos. Noches en las que su pequeño se quedaba dormido en el salón y ella lo llevaba hasta su cama, o cuando jugaba demasiado en el parque y caía rendido en el coche al volver a casa.

Sonrió. Sonrió de verdad. No fue la típica sonrisa ensayada para los actos públicos, ni la irónica y forzada para sus enemigos, ni siquiera la que de vez en cuando le salía natural. Fue una sonrisa plena, viva, llena de dicha y adoración. Una sonrisa que podría competir con el sol y salir victoriosa.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos azules que reflejaban su propia felicidad. Eso la devolvió al mundo real. Carraspeó rompiendo el momento y traspasó la puerta (abierta desde hacía rato).

En la habitación había dos camas, separadas por una mesilla de noche. Una de ellas estaba ocupada por un muchacho de unos 16 o 17 años, quien leía un libro tumbado y se levantó al verlos entrar. Miró desconfiado a Regina, pero tras un asentimiento de cabeza de Hood volvió a su posición de antes, ignorando a la morena. Ella ni se molestó en ofenderse.

- ¿Puedes apartar la manta? - preguntó en cambio dirigiéndose a Robin.

Él lo hizo y Regina acostó al niño, arropándolo por inercia y sentándose a su lado. Luego llevó su mano a la frente del pequeño y apartó un mechón rebelde con una caricia.

- ¿Lo has llevado a la escuela de Storybrooke? - susurró con miedo de despertarlo.

- La verdad es que no. ¿Crees que debería hacerlo?

- Creo que será más seguro que llevarlo por el bosque contigo – se levantó y miró al ladrón con una ceja enarcada.

- ¿Eso es un reproche?

- Sólo digo que con la amenaza de Zelena en el pueblo, toda medida de seguridad es poca.

- Lo llevaré a la escuela mañana.

- Bien – Regina sonrió de lado, satisfecha de haber logrado que el hombre cediera en eso -. ¿Tomamos ahora esa copa?

- Claro – le hizo un gesto al muchacho para que cuidara de Roland y salieron del cuarto.

La reacción de la gente al bajar a la cafetería fue la misma que al entrar, elevada al cuadrado. Primero se hizo el silencio y luego fingieron que no iba con ellos cuando claramente hablaban de la extraña pareja. Regina vio como Emma alzaba ambas cejas desde la mesa en la que habían cenado, preguntando sin palabras por la situación. La ignoró. No le apetecía dar explicaciones en ese momento. Se sentaron en la barra ante la atenta mirada de los comensales y pidieron whisky para los dos.

Hablaron de la Bruja Malvada, de las posibles razones que podría tener para querer el corazón de su hermana y de las patrullas que se hacían por el bosque. En ningún momento sacaron el tema del casi beso en la casa de Zelena, ni del instante de debilidad que mostró Regina cuando le enseñó la carta de Rumple en el bosque, ni tampoco de las palabras confusas pero tiernas que la reina le dijo al ladrón la noche anterior al confiarle algo tan preciado como lo es un órgano vital.

Tras la tercera copa, Regina se atrevió a preguntarle sobre Roland. Descubrió que su madre había muerto al poco de nacer, que le gustaba el bosque tanto o más que a su padre y que era tímido con los desconocidos, pero también valiente y atrevido por naturaleza. Robin prometió presentárselo al día siguiente cuando estuviera despierto.

La despedida fue un tanto incómoda. Ninguno quería irse en realidad y tampoco sabían demasiado bien cómo debían comportarse. ¿Eran amigos? ¿Colegas? ¿Compañeros de armas contra la Bruja Malvada de Oz?

Quizás fue el alcohol, quizás la situación, quizás una mezcla de ambas cosas. El caso es que el ladrón besó la mejilla de la reina antes de que ella saliera por la puerta de la cafetería. Los dos ignoraron el "oh" general y escéptico de los demás presentes.

Esa noche, y por primera vez en meses, Regina durmió sin pesadillas.

* * *

**Gracias por leer x)**


End file.
